A Haunting On Wickford
by iluvtowritestories
Summary: Kim Crawford is just a regular girl. On the last day of school, she notices that the house on the end of Wickford road has sold to a new family, the Brewers. When she goes over to their house to meet them, she meets Jack Brewer, a boy her age. As they become closer, Kim feels strange things occuring in the house. Can they contain what is in the house, or will it contain them?
1. Chapter 1

A Haunting On Wickford Road

Kim

BLEEEEEP! My alarm clock screamed. I groaned and rolled over. I clicked the button to silence it, and groggily sat up. Today was the last day of school, thank goodness. I got up and decided to dress nice for the last day. I decided to throw on some green boot-cut jeans, lacey white top, and some black flats. I quickly walked into my bathroom to put on some makeup.

"Kim! Are you up?" I hear my mom yell. I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Yes I am!" I yell back. I hear footsteps on the stairs and soon my bedroom door burst open. "Hey! You look nice. Would you like some food? I can make you pancakes, waffles, anything you want!" my mom says happily. I look at her and smile. "Just put out a fruit salad, okay? Thanks mom!" I say. She smiles back and walks out. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother with all my heart, but she tries too hard to be a mom, if that makes any sense. I finish my hair and makeup and go downstairs. Sure enough, the fruit salad lay on the table. I quickly eat it, and check my time. Wow, I got ready fast. I decided to take my bike today, then rather wait for the bus for 45 minutes. I sat down onto the bike seat and started my path to school

I road to the end of my street, Youngdale drive, and made a left turn. I started riding down the main road. Don't worry, it's not a highway. It's like one of those roads that lead to a busy street, which leads to a busier street, which leads to an even busier street. Than the road deposits onto a highway. Since I don't like taking the main road to school. I take the back roads. I turn down Retoreli Street, and continue down 3 streets until I reach Wickford road. Wickford road was the place you go when you retire. The beginning is a ton of new homes, and the farther you get the older the houses get. As I ride down, I occasionally see people watering gardens, walking dogs, or just sitting on the porch drinking coffee. Soon I reach an intersection. If I turn left, it would take me back towards the main road. If I go right, that would bring me towards my school. If I continue straight, that would take me to the older houses. Since I still had a lot of time, I went straight. Some of these houses were built in the early 1930's. I've never been down this part of Wickford. But many people in my school say it's haunted. Can you believe it? Kids my age still believe in ghosts. How pathetic. But I could see why people think this place is haunted. The houses were huge and intimidating. My dad is a real estate agent, and I occasionally hear him telling my mom about how this one house on Wickford keeps getting put on the market, and it is really hard to sell. I remember the number is 452. I rode to the end of the road and saw a house at the end of the road. I rode close to the house and could barely make out the numbers 452 on the rusty mailbox. I could tell why this house never sold. Ivy crawled all over the building. The windows were covered in dirt and grime, and the grass was completely overgrown. But surprisingly, the for sale sign had BOUGHT on the bottom. I hoped whoever bought this house had a sense of style. This place needed a lot of help.

I checked my watch and figured I better get to school. I quickly pedaled the rest of the way to school and locked my bike up in the bike rack. I hurried to my locker and saw my friend Grace waiting by it. "Hey biatch, why are you late?" she asks. I laugh at her nickname for me, and open my locker. "I wanted to take a little bike trip." I answered. I didn't even have to look at her to know she was gawking at me. "So you wanted to go on a bike trip, so you left me here waiting for 10 minutes!? Where'd you go that was SO important?" she asks. I throw my bag in my locker and slam it shut. "I wanted to see the rest of Wickford road." I said. Grace grabbed my arm before letting me walk away. "please don't tell me you went into old Wickford." She said. I rolled my eyes and started walking to class. "Grace, you don't believe in all of those haunted houses, right?" I ask. Grace nods. "um yeah Kim. You don't?" She asks. I laugh and shake my head. "No! Ghosts aren't real. I gotta get to class. See you in English!" I say, walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed, it means so much ****! Hope you like it!**

I didn't mention this before, but I do not own Kickin it

Kim

The rest of the day was filled with tears, hugs, goodbyes, pranks and exchanging phone numbers. Before I knew it, the final bell rang and the principles voice came over the loudspeaker wishing us a safe and happy summer. I ran out of the double doors with Grace trailing behind me. "Okay so are we meeting at the mall tomorrow?" She asks. I nod. "I will text you when I can meet. Bye!" I say. We blow each other an air kiss, and I skip over to my bike.

I undo the lock and hop on. As soon as I pulled out onto the street, a car came around the turn way to fast, and it was about to hit me! I screech and hop off my bike and onto the pavement, landing on my left arm. Just in time too, because sure enough the car crashed into my bike. The car screeches to a halt, and 2 boys rush out. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" I hear one ask. I look up and see a boy, taller than me, start rushing over to me. For some reason, I blush. I can't help it, I mean he was really cute. But at the time, I was to focused on the huge, bloody cut on my left arm. Finally, I look up. "Well no, I'm not." I say. I look at the mess that used to be my bike. "Yeah, sorry. That was a stupid question, your obviously not. Can I see your cut?" He asks. I hesitate for a moment, but I feel as if this boy is trying to help. I don't like trusting people, especially strangers. But it felt like a force was telling me to trust him. I hold out my arm, and he blows out his mouth. "I'm no medic, but the looks really bad. Here." He says, helping me up. The other boy, who must've been his brother, walked over by us. "Jack, is she okay? I'm so sorry about your bike. I didn't see you over here, you were in my blind spot." He explains. The boy who came over to me, Jack I think the other boy says, pulls me up and faces me. "Come on. Let's head to my house and my mom can wrap that up for you." He says. I smile and start walking with him to the car. He opens the door, and motions for me to get in, which I do.

He gets in next to me. It was kind of weird, because it was a bench design car. The only thing separating Jack and I was a small middle seat. His brother opened the door, and sat in the drivers seat. He turns to face me. "I put your um bike in the trash, unless you wanted it." I shake my head, and he turns back around and starts driving. It was an awkward silence, until Jack broke it. "So now that we have damaged you and your bicycle, why don't you tell us your name." he said with a smile. I look up at him and smile. "Kim. My name is Kim. And you are..?" I ask, already knowing the answer. I just didn't want to sound weird, already knowing his name. "My name is Jack. And the driver here that killed your bike, that's Scott. He's my neighbor." Jack says. Oh. Neighbor. Whoops. "Yeah, sorry about that. Jack, we are pulling up to your place. GET OUT!" He shouts. I gape at him, and he just laughs. So does Jack. Then I realize he was joking. God, I swear I'm so stupid.

Jack gets out and keeps the door open for me. When I get out, I notice something. We are in the driveway of house 452. "Oh, so you moved in here?" I ask. He looks at me and laughs. "No Kim we are walking into a strangers house to wrap up your arm." He says sarcastically. I smile, and we walk to the front door and walk in.

The inside was worse then the outside. Cobwebs, dirt, dust, bugs, everything a house shouldn't have. Jack seems to notice this, because he quickly says "Sorry about the mess. We just moved in like 2 days ago, and we are trying to unpack the cleaning supplies." He says. I look around a little more, and try to picture this place clean. It would probably look like a house out of a magazine, with it's chandeliers, tall ceilings and antique floors and wallpaper. "Where did you guys move from?" I ask, my voice echoing off the walls. He starts walking, so I begin to follow. "From Seattle. My parents wanted to move to a smaller town in California. So we found Seaford, they found this house, and boom we sold our old one and moved here." He explains. We come to what must be the bathroom. "wait here." He says. He walks in to a small, dark room. I stand out in what must be a living room, looking around. It felt weird in this house, like on moment I'm cold and the next I'm normal body temperature. For some reason, I feel scared. Here I am, alone in this creepy old house with a boy I just met. I have no way of getting home except to walk. What was I thinking? Before I could react, Jack came out with some gauze and a bandage. "Sorry. Its really dark in there, and I didn't know if you would be scared." He says. I laugh at his idea, even though I was just scared of standing in a living room alone.

Jack also had a wet cloth. As soon as it touches my cut, I can't help but flinch. He apologized. Every stroke he made sent a new wave of pain, another flinch, and another apology from Jack. Finally he stopped cleaning it, and wiped off all the water off of it. He wrapped the gauze, and put the bandage on it. He sat back, and sighed a sigh of satisfaction. "That went well." He said. I smile, and look at him. He was looking at me. We just stared at each other for what felt like forever, when he finally looked down and said "So I don't really have anything here for us to do. Scott probably went to work, but my bike is in the garage. Just ride that home, and come by tomorrow or something. I will get you a new bike." He said. I roll my eyes. "No Jack, it's fine. I can just walk. And don't worry about getting me another bike." I say. He waves his hand off. "No no Kim I insist that you take my bike." He says. I start to get up, and so does he. "Okay, I will take your bike. But don't get me a new bike. I can handle it." I say. He smiles, and he starts walking me to the garage. Just as we reach the door, I hear something upstairs. I can tell Jack heard it too, because his body tenses up. "what was that?" I whisper. He opens the door and rushes me out the door. "I don't know. My bike is the brown with the white seat. Um see you tomorrow." He says, pushing the garage button and slamming the garage door. That was strange. I get on Jack's bike, and ride away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been on much guys, but I had a horrible case of writer's block, so I'm sorry if this chapter really stinks. Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

Jack

After I closed the garage door, I raced up the stairs. I didn't want to kick Kim out, but I had been hearing those noises for the past couple days I've been there. The worst part was they all came from my hallway. The house has a weird layout. As you climb the steps, there is a hallway right away, where the bathroom and my parent's room are. The there is a door. When opened, the door leads to another hallway that has my brother and my room. And this hallway is where all the noise comes from. I slam open the door and look around in our rooms, resulting in nothing, as usual.

As I stand in the empty hallway thinking of what the sound is, my phone dings. I pull out and don't recognize the number.

_Hey Jack, you okay? –Kim_

I can't help but smile at the text. She was just so sweet.

_Yeah, I'm okay. Did you get home safe? –Jack_

_Of course, but I'm worried about you. What was that sound? -K_

I hesitate at how to respond. I don't want to tell her about the mysterious hallway, because she would just freak out.

_Oh nothing, my karate trophy fell off the shelf –J_

_It was a lot louder than that though. And why did you rush me out? –K_

_Well the whole shelf broke off too, and I just panicked. It's fine, chill –J_

_I can't really chill when I'm worried! –K_

_Would you be less worried if I took you out to eat tonight? There's this great diner that everyone is talking about. It's called Captain Corbin's Diner. Meet you there at 7:00? –J_

_Okay! See you soon __ -K_

Kim

Oh my god. Jack just asked me to dinner. Jack Brewer. The hot, sweet, caring, funny and sexy Jackson Brewer. What am I going to wear? Is it a date? Why is this world so confusing!? UGH! I walk down the stairs and see my mom humming and looking online at something.

"Uh hey mom!" I say awkwardly. She looks up and smiles at me. "Hey Kim! I was trying to look at some bikes you might like, since your other one was um…" she stops. I nod as in I get it, and sit down across from her. "Okay well this guy I like just asked me to dinner tonight at 7:00, what do I do?" I ask desperately. My mother hesitates a moment before she speaks.

"Well he didn't say it was a date, right?" I shake my head, and my mom continues. "Well then maybe he doesn't think it is a date, so don't act like it is one. Just act like yourself, and he will start to love you." My mom says. I smile at her. "Thanks mom." I say. I give her an awkward hug and walk back upstairs.

I click onto my laptop, and go online to twitter. I scroll the tweets everyone's been posting today. Most have been about being the last day of school. Normally I just ignore the tweets on twitter, but I see a tweet that catches my attention. It's by Donna Tobin.

_Did anyone see the new guy today? Definitely a hawty with a bawty, if you know what I mean ;) _

I roll my eyes, and decide to go into stalker mode. I clicked onto the comments link, and see that Donna and Grace (MY friend Grace) had a whole friendly conversation.

_OMG I know right? –Graceeeee_

_I totally wish that he came earlier in the year. I totally would've gotten to know HIM better –ICraveTheBeach_

_I could totally see you two hooking up ;) –Graceeeee_

_Oh hon you KNOW I will. I am going to be on him like white on rice lol –ICraveTheBeach_

For some reason this whole situation pissed me off so much that I wanted to smash my laptop against a wall. I don't have anything against Donna, but people say she's a total bitch. But I haven't spoken to her much, and we don't have any dramatic past, and I guess if Grace hung out with her, she couldn't be that bad. I noticed Donna was still online, so I decided to talk to her about Jack.

_Are you talking about Jack? –KimberlyC_

_Um yeah, he's the new kid right? Jack is his name? – IcraveTheBeach_

_Yes. I talked to him today. – KimberlyC_

_NO way! When?! –ICraveTheBeach_

_He ran over my bike after school today. I think he's single! –KimberlyC_

_Sorry about your bike, but yay! He's single! Do you have his #? – ICraveTheBeach_

_Yeah, it's 515-761-8290 –KimberlyC_

_Wow. I can't believe you two. Delete that last tweet Kim. Don't give people I don't know my number. And Donna, you better not text me. See you at 7, then. –KarateMaster2020_

My fingers froze. That was Jack's twitter, and he just said in front of Donna I was meeting him at 7. Crap! I quickly logged off of twitter before Donna or Jack could tweet to me again. I shut down my laptop, and walk over to my closet and start pulling out my clothes for tonight.

**Okay well I don't have a twitter so I'm not really sure how the conversations go sorry! PLEASE don't call that number, I just randomly came up with it. P.S. I do NOT own Kickin it! Next chapter will be out soon! Read and review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted lately, Microsoft word doesn't work on my laptop so I have to boot up the big computer. Anyway, I am gonna be in Kim's POV for a while, so don't think I am neglecting Jack. I just need to do Kim's, and you will see why ****! Okay, enjoy!**

Kim

I tried to pull out an outfit, but I just zoned out in the closet. I am SO mad at myself! What came over me? I've never done something like that before! I finally get out of my funk enough to pull out an outfit. A pink top with a cut open back, jean shorts and some wedges. I slip it on just in time too, because when I checked my watch it read 6:50. I go down the stairs and see my parents watching TV.

"Hey guys, um I'm going out with my friend Jack. I'll be home around 9:00." I say. My parents exchange a look, and my dad stands up and gets his wallet. "Your curfew is 9:00. Pay for your own meal so this boy doesn't have too." He says with a wink. I sit and watch the TV, but not taking in any of the information. I keep thinking of what Jack is going to say. What if he takes me to some other diner and ditches me so I get lost? What if he doesn't pay for dinner, and what I have isn't enough? What if, what if, AHHHH!

Jack seemed so angry, but I don't blame him! I can't believe I did that. The doorbell rings. I look to my parents, who were looking at me, as in go get the door. I sigh and stand up, and walk towards the door. I peak through the peephole and sure enough, see Jack standing on the porch. He looks perfect, in a simple black top and jeans. Suddenly I feel to overdressed. I told myself to not open the door, maybe run upstairs and text him, saying I don't feel good. But my hand has a mind of it's own, and it reaches out and turns the handle. The door swings open to reveal Jack. He turns around and we make eye contact.

"H-hey Jack." I mutter. He gives me his signature smile. "Hey Kim. Ready to go?" He asks. I nod, and I shout to my parents that I'm leaving. I close the door, and we start walking down my driveway. Seaford is an extremely small town, so pretty much you could walk everywhere. So when I didn't see a car or bike, I knew Jack and I were walking. Great. Gives him plenty of time to scream at me and throw me in a dumpster. I started to groan quietly, but Jack must be a bat because he turned to me and gave me a questioning look. "Why are you groaning? Shouldn't I be the one groaning? After all, I AM the one Donna Tobin has been texting since you tweeted my number." He says. I avoid eye contact with Jack and we walk in silence. Finally, I look up. "I'm sorry Jack. Really sorry. I don't know what came over me. I've never done something like that before….." I say but he starts laughing. Hysterical laughing. I can't help but be pissed, I mean here I am trying to apologize and he's here laughing!? "Wow okay well I'm done trying." I say and start walking faster. I know, I'm acting like a total bitch but really, I'm not the kind of person to apologize. And if I do, you better be grateful.

"Kim! Wait!" Jack says running to catch up with me. He does without a problem, and starts walking backwards so he is in front of me. "You don't know why? It's because you wanted Donna to be impressed with what you knew. That is why I brought up dinner tonight, so she can be impressed with you." I look up at him and raise my eyebrow. "With me? How would she be impressed with me? Wouldn't she be pissed?" I ask. He chuckles and shakes his head. "No. If you can go to dinner with someone she likes, it puts you in a totally new place in her book. If you can get me to go to dinner with you and she can't even get me to text her back, well that makes you a lot more better than her." He explains. I nod, and I finally see the sign for the diner. We don't talk until we are seated. "Why would you do that then? I thought you hated me for what I did." I say. He seems to reconsider this, and he finally speaks up. "Yeah, I admit I was really pissed. But then I realized how popular Donna was and I understood. I am still mad, but just because you thought that you had to impress Donna. She should have to impress you." He says. I probably blushed beet red. Thank goodness the waitress comes around and takes our order. Jack orders a burger and fries, and I order the chicken tenders and coleslaw.

She takes our menus away and Jack takes his straw and blows the paper at me. I gasp at it hitting my face. He starts to laugh, and I can't help but start laughing too. We start discussing school and what we expected in 11th grade. Our food came, we ate and then ordered dessert. "So, what do you want to do when you get out of high school?" I ask. He stirs around his drink before answering. "I like karate, and I play guitar. What about you?" He asks.

"I really like music and karate as well, but I like writing too." I said. He smiles and nods. "Nice!" We continue small talk all through dessert and the walk home. I check my watch and it says 8:47. "Great I didn't break curfew. If I did, my parents would kill us!" I say. Jack chuckles. "Yeah and then my parents would bring us back to life and kill us again!" I say. We laugh again and I playfully punch his arm. "Here I will go in and open the garage. You can ride your bike home." I say. He smiles. I smile back and give a one second hand signal. I run in and say hi to my parents. Then I hit the garage door button, and wheel Jack's bike out. "Thanks Kim. I had fun tonight. I'm glad we are friends." He says with a smile. I return the smile. "Same. Text you later." I say less enthusiastically. He gets on his bike and starts riding away.

I close the garage and sit against the wall. I. Was. Just. Friendzoned. Hard.

**Extra long chapter because I've been gone for a while! **** I will write again real soon! Review please!**


End file.
